The present invention relates to a seal assembly, and more particularly to a seal assembly for a self-aligning center bearing of a multi-shaft driveline.
Vehicle drivelines typically include a driveshaft that extends a relatively long distance along the vehicle. The shaft is supported at spaced locations. Typically, a bearing supports the shaft and is received within a resilient bearing cushion. The bearing cushion is supported within a support bracket that is fixed to the under side of a vehicle through a hanger bracket.
Some bearing assemblies include a bearing that is self-aligning within the support bracket. Exterior shields protect the ball bearings within the center bearing. An annulus of space formed between the shields and the ball bearings is packed with grease to provide an additional barrier against environmental contaminants.
In some instances, grease may be excreted from the center bearing assembly due to the self-aligning feature. Over time, the loss of grease may disadvantageously affect bearing performance.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seal assembly which accommodates a self-aligning center bearing without loss of grease.